


an adventure in october

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Chocolate, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Who References, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Nurse - Freeform, Playing Doctor, cherries, haha - Freeform, halloween party, sexy eyebrows, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy first day of October! Halloween is my favorite holiday, so i'll be celebrating all month long with a fanfic with a different theme!</p><p>stay spoopy, my friends :3</p><p>October 1st:<br/>Alfred had talked you into coming to his party, you had no idea how, and you end up going mainly for the food. but when you run into your close friend Arthur Kirkland, you'll forget about your boredom in no time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an adventure in october

“stupid cold…stupid wind…” you muttered, hands buried deep in your pockets as you walked up the steps into the building where the countries usually held their meetings, and were hosting a halloween party.

You walked inside, and were greeted by Prussia, whom offered to take “the pretty lady”’s coat.   
The coat was on the floor in seconds after (a slightly…”tipsy”) prussia’s jaw dropped upon seeing what you were wearing.

You’d dressed as a nurse. Your skirt was white and cut far too short, and the only thing covering your legs was your white fishnet stockings. You had a stethoscope around your neck, and your matching top was unbuttoned, your pushup bra exaggerating your cleavage.

“hot daaaamn!” America yelled, eyeballing your chest and spilling his drink as he passed you.

You stepped further into the crowded room, filled with countries in costumes, all drunk probably.  
There was loud music playing, and multi colored lights were flashing from every direction, originating from either a skull or cauldron.  
You’d made your way over to the food, picking up a chocolate covered cherry and popped it in your mouth.

“Y/N!” a voice called over the blasting stereo, dragging your attention away from the food.

You looked up to see none other than arthur kirkland, dressed in a jacket over some suspenders, a bowtie, and fez.

You giggled, smiling at him. “hello, doctor.”  
He picked up two cupcakes and handed one to you. “and to you, nurse.” He said, a light blush on his face.

You laughed, taking a bite out of the cupcake.  
“enjoying the party?” you asked after swallowing your mouthful of sweetness.  
He nodded. “yes...it’s a bit louder than I had expected….alfred knows how to pull a party.” He was trying to act as if he was enjoying this, but judging by his scowl, you knew he was five seconds away from screaming at the next person whom annoyed him.

“hey,” you said, finishing your cupcake and grabbing another one. “wanna go someplace quieter? Like the kitchen?”

He looked at you, and the angry look on his face subsided. “alright.”

You smiled, grabbing a handful of chocolate covered cherries and dumping tem in your bra. The two of you made your way towards the kitchen.  
“what’d you go and do that for?” arthur laughed, regarding the candies in your bra.

“I’m savin’ them for later?” you smirked, pushing open the kitchen door and walking towards the counter. 

“but they’ll melt!”

“later.” You laughed, dragging out the “r”.

Arthur, Shaking his head, actually cracked a smile.

You gasped dramatically, covering your mouth with one hand.   
“did you just smile?” you teased, hopping up onto the counter and swinging your legs back and forth like a child.

His smile grew. “oh, shut it.”

“never.”

He scoffed, shaking his head again as if his smile would come loose and fly across the room.  
Arthur jumped up on the counter next to you, where you could both reach a bowl of candy, and listened to the muffled music.

After a few moments, he spoke. “aren't you cold?” he asked, a slightly concerned look on his face.

“no.” you mumbled through a mouthful of kit-kat.  
He put his hand on your arm, to discover Goosebumps.  
He then shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders.

You smiled, blushing. You swallowed the mouthful of candy, and kissed his cheek.  
“you’re sweet.” You said, going back to your candy.

“hey, do you want some apple cider?” You asked, hopping off the counter.

“sure.” He smiled, watching you as you got two mugs down from the cabinet.

You heard him jump off the counter behind you, and he walked up to you.

He attempted to start a conversation, which went over fairly well. He seemed sorta nervous, but you couldn’t exactly figure out why. It was only you he was talking to.

But then again, he’d always seemed a bit nervous around you.

***

The two of you drank your cider and had gotten into a little bit of some sort of alcohol, but you’d forgotten what it was called.

The two of you were laughing your asses off, eating candy and drinking straight from the bottle of what-ch-ma-callit. 

The two of you had stumbled out of the kitchen the some point, because you were now wandering a long hall. Completely silent, aside from your laughter.  
“a-and then I-hic- kicked the bloody git in the nuts!” arthur exclaimed, causing nother bout of drunken laughter to come from you.

“well, that was very macho of you, mr gentleman.” You said, your words slurring slightly.  
“mmm, well, you should see me more often, I’ll have you know I’m very tough and-hic- manly.” He cocked an eyebrow at you, at what looked to be an attempt making a seductive face.

“oooh. Arthur, are you flirting with me?” you smiled coyly at him, looking up at him though your lashes.

“only if it’s working, love.” He winked at you, making you blush and laugh again. He laughed along with you.

“oh, it’s working alright, sexy.” You said, winking back at him.

You grabbed his suspenders and pulled him along with you into what seemed to be a guest bedroom.  
“may I have the honor,” arthur asked, tackling you and pinning you to the bed. “of kissing you, nurse Y/N?”  
“oh yes, doctor.” You giggled, tangling your fingers in his blond hair, and pulling his lips to yours.

Both yours and his hands were sloppy, and were fumbling with the buttons on each other’s clothing. Every time one of you messed up, you’d just laugh at yourselves.  
When arthur finally opened your shirt, he revealed wht was left of those chocolate covered cherries you’d stuffed in your bra earlier. Your breasts were covered in choclate, and cherries, warmed by your skin, were scattered as he finally removed the last article of clothing from your chest.

He picked up a cherry and placed it in your mouth.

“suck on it.” He said, going down to lick the chocolate off your chest. “doctor’s orders.”  
You took it in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the sweet fruit as arthur’s tongue traced nonsense patterns around your nipples, licking up the chocolate as he went.  
You moaned, arching your back, yearning for more contact.

“a-arthur…” you moaned, finally swallowing the softened cherry in your mouth.

“shhh…” he kissed his way back up your chest, meeting your lips. “quiet, dear…” he murmured, his tongue intertwining with yours.  
Using all your strength, you rolled the two of you over so you were on top, straddling him. You ground your hips. he groaned, bucking his hips to meet yours.  
“g-god, I want you.” He whimpered, hiking up your skirt as you undid his shirt completely.

“whatever you want…” you leaned down, nibbling his earlobe. “doctor.”

He moaned, and reached to grab your left breast.

His face was red, and his eyebrows knitted. It was quite possibly the cutest thing you’d ever seen. You giggled, hands moving down his chest and stomach to undo his pants.  
He hissed as you freed his erection from his underwear, the red head leaking beads of pre-cum.

You pushed your panties aside to make room for him, and slowly sank down on his cock.

The both of you moaned rather loudly, and it had not crossed either of your minds that someone may be listening in. you didn’t really care.  
Arthur’s face was a piece of drunken art. His deep red blush, which looked so unnatural on him, had spread all the way down his neck and to his ears, and the way he was looking at you…oh, it was a mix of pleading and desperation.  
You purposefully took your time lowering yourself. You loved listening to his little whimpers and pleads.

Your teasing was a double edged sword, however. For the longer you took, the needier you got as well. So finally you quit your antics and took him in completely.

Your head rolled back and you let out a high pitched whimper, his thick cock filling you all the way up and stretching you deliciously.

You lifted your hips and slammed them down in a smooth motion, then repeated the action until you were riding him, your moans rolling off your tongues and leaving your mouths to mix in the air and dissolve into nothingness as new ones came forth.  
The knot in your stomach was too tight. You needed- needed – a release. now.

As if he’d read your mind, arthur gripped your hips and flipped the both of you over again so he was on top, without exiting you, and pinned your arms to the bed as he fucked you at a ruthless pace.  
His cock crawled deeper inside you until he began hitting your g-spot, and you came. Squirting your juices everywhere.

You’re not sure whether or not you screamed as you climaxed, because there was only brightness. Brightness, and arthur kirkland’s face, scrunched up in pleasure, cumming inside you.  
When you finally came down from your high, his forehead was pressed up against yours, and the both of you were panting heavily.

You placed sloppy kisses to his lips as he softened inside you, finally pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside you. Your thighs were sticky, and the smell of sex hung in the air, but you were too tired to care.

You drifted off to sleep snuggled close together.

***

You awoke the next morning to dim sunlight pouring in through the window, hitting arthur’s face just right as he slowly opened his eyes as well, all the shades of green almost shimmering.

“g’morning love.” he muttered, kissing your lips lightly and staring at your face for a few moments before streaching.

You smiled, and sat up as well, kissing a freckle on his shoulder. “mornin’.”

The two of you got dressed and exited the room, trying to avoid an awkward situation by sneaking out the back door instead of going through he main way for a walk of shame.  
The two of you walked home in silence, but as you turned the corner onto the street where you lived, you spoke.

“you realize this makes us a couple, right?” you teased, nudging him with your shoulder.

He nodded, looking down at you and smiling a bit. “I know.”

You felt a light blush and kissed him before walking up your driveway, waving to him before caling out, “goodbye doctor kirkland!”

He laughed, somewhat embarrassed, and said, “and to you, nurse Y/L/N.”


End file.
